Cheating Death: The Cry Of Janson
by DerpyLoLo31
Summary: After Newt comes back, he feels like he doesn't fit in. Thomas trying to help him. Brenda wants to go her own ways with not just trying to help us, but to help the people who are in need of help. Thomas makes his decision, knowing that he is a munie that is hated to the public.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So we literally went straight from writing a note from book one to here, so we just want you to know that if you haven't read book one go back and read Cheating Death, and I'm writing with a partner, she apparently is a "Socially Awkward Potato", so please ignore her obsessions with potatoes, because it's gone over the top. Also instead of posting daily like last time, we will be posting once a week! Let's get on with "Socially Awkward Potatoes" note.**

**GA/N: Thank you Holly Grail Newt prayer :3 (A/N: What?) So I don't really know what to say to I'm going to be straightforward and say that I'm excited to see what the end product is :P **

**-By the Socially Awkward Potato**

Chapter 1: I'm back!

Recap people! So let's start with Teresa death, where we thought Newt died. So Newt got shot in the head, but somehow survived. Teresa died from blood loss from a boulder, and then Brenda was like I'm so sorry Thomas… anyways, then I got all grumpy at the Safe Haven, then we went on a mission to save Newt after Rat Man gave it away. We got back after our little reunion then we are like, wait! Isn't Janson still on a murder mission?

Well, surprise! We aren't sure. WICKED hasn't acted up in months. But, we don't know what could happen. Today, I'm finally going to get off my lazy butt and cross out Newt's name off the grave in front of the beach. Newt tagged along too, so the others will quit accusing newt of being a zombie.

"I didn't mean it! I-I…" Newt would protest and then shutter of the thought of it being on purpose.

"Tommy?" He said as we walked down the beach. "I don't feel like I belong here."

"You do. They just don't realize it yet." I said and put my arm around his shoulder and walk down the beach some more.

"It just doesn't feel right." Newt looked down, then at me. His dirty blonde hair blowing in all directions from the wind.

"Newt, you have to get used to it. Stop second guessing yourself." We stop in front of the grave in the sand. I get out my knife and hand it to Newt. "You should do it. It's your name after all."

He laughed a little and bent down to cross out his name. It took about five to ten minutes because he wanted to make sure his name wasn't' visible on the grave anymore. We walked the beach some more, not eager to head back to the village. Newt's shift was-nothing. The shock of Newt coming back was startling to the Safe Haven. In fact, they thought we were going on a death mission.

"Have you heard of the rumor that's going around?" Newt said, a sad tone in his voice. "Everyone still thinks I have the Flare. Brenda, Jorge, Minho, Frypan, and you are really the only one who still thinks I'm sane."

"Well, at least you have us than no one." I said.

"I guess you're right." Newt said, a small smile forming on his face, but his smile quickly faded. "But it would still be nice to know that I'm appreciated." He stared off at the ocean.

I looked down, and kicked some of the soft, pale-sand. We sat and stared at the ocean. Everything was silent except for the waves crashing against the rocks up ahead.

Minho's footsteps were heard behind us, and we turned around. "Hey dudes." He said and joined us on the sand. "Just wanted to say, Brenda is looking for you at the grave." I noticed that we walked so far down the beach that I couldn't see the grave anymore.

"I should go. You guys can have your bro time." I said and ran to the grave. I haven't ran in months, so my legs weren't used to the movement again. It gave me cramps, and I was panting a lot. Wow, I didn't know it was that effective if you don't run a lot.

"There you are!" Brenda said and turned around.

"You-you cut your hair!" It was a little above shoulder length, and her hair was a straight deep-brown.

"Yeah, have you not noticed? I've had it cut it for months." Brenda said, furrowing her brows.

"No. Sorry." I said, a little taken back.

"Are you OK?" Brenda said.

"Yeah, just-just Newt's-" I shrugged but she silenced me.

"Stop it with Newt. You've been so concerned with Newt that you forgot that you have shifts, and the obvious things around you. You have to let go, and let him live his life. You're not his mom." Brenda took her hand off my mouth, and beckoned me back to the village. People cleared a path for us as we walked.

"You kinda have this problem where you can't walk away from people. Even when you should." She continued as we walked.

"Yeah, you've told me that. Where are we going?" I said, dodging a hanging pan as we cut through the kitchen. Frypan waved at me. I wave back and jogged a little to keep up. Even though she was shorter than me, I still had to jog to keep up sometimes, because she would take long fast strodes. Then Brenda stopped so abruptly I almost fell over her. We stopped at the of a hill, overlooking an abandoned city.

"Brenda, why are you showing me this." I asked.

She looked up at me, then looked back out at the city. "That Los Angeles."

"Isn't that far away?" I ask.

"It's the cities right below it. Rossmoor, Cypress, Seal Beach, and more. But I consider it apart of Los Angeles. It's sad. These people, lost to the Flare."

"Brenda, where are you going with this?" I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"We have all of this syurum in our hands. And we are only using it for Newt." She said, still staring out at the city. "Maybe, we could make more. Sell it to cities."

"There are no more cities."

"No, but there are little abandoned ones with people not passed the gone. We could help them, and build more Safe Havens like this one. Thomas, it's time we act for good, instead of taking care of ourselves for once." Brenda finally looked up at me, waiting for my answer.

"Brenda, you're a munie. I'm a munie. We are all munies! You're leaving that part out. They hate us!" I protest.

"We could change that! Please, for Teresa." She looked at me with big puppy eyes.

I didn't know my decision. I sat on the hill, Brenda still waiting patiently for my answer. I knew my answer. It was the right choice. I just knew it. I didn't feel it in my brain, it was my heart.


	2. Ch 2: The Man With A Plan

**A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING MY PARTNER WENT ON DELAYS AND THEN DIDN'T JOIN AND I JUST HAD TO POST IT SO LEZ HOPE SHE DOESN'T GET MAD AT ME!**

Chapter 2: The man With A Plan

That night I laid awake in my bed. I couldn't fall asleep. Not now. Not because of Newt, but because of my decision. It was a risky decision. We knew the council of the Safe Haven will not like it, so we had to plan a heist. We figured that all thieves do their robbing at night, right? So to through it off we are going undercover in daytime.

"Brenda you copy? I'm in position." I say, looking over at the serums in the bin, guarded by officers.

"Yeah, here. About to go in." Brenda said and walked up to the officer. "Hi, I'd like to volunteer to help guard for the week." She said, with a smile pointing to the sign-up sheet. "You can volunteer, right?"

"Yeah." The officer's voice was low, and grumbly. "Name please?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Brenda."

"Where do you want to guard?"

"Near serums." The guard raised an eyebrow.

"I need to see your ID please." Brenda fumbled at her pockets and then pulled out a card, showing that she was part of the Safe Haven. "Thank you, next I need to have everythings from your pockets except your gun." Brenda hesitated, then brought out her things into the bucket. "Thank you. Final thing to tell you, no one has the key except me. Therefore no one can steal it. So don't even try."

Brenda raised her eyebrows and walked in. "So how's things going?" I ask through the walkie talkie.

"Good, no one is looking, we just need one case to start business- I think."

"OK, we are just saving one Safe Haven, remember the deal? Then if things go well, we will save more." I hissed. I heard Brenda sigh through the walkie talkie. A few minutes later shouts came from the tent, and Brenda came running out. "Why didn't you wait til' no one was watching?"

"I thought no one was watching!" She yelled and tossed me the case. I ran away as fast as I can. I looked back, Brenda held up her hands. The guards checked her pockets, etc. When the guards finally gave up, I stopped. I stopped at the top of the hill Brenda introduced me too. Newt was there. I gave him the serums, and we both walked down to the abandoned city. A tiny camp was set on the side. Probably another overrunned crank palace.

"We're going to go in, steal a truck, drive it and shoot a gun, make our announcement and then leave without the serum." Newt said.

"Great, we're all bloody inspired." I said, smirking.

"You didn't do it right. You don't have the accent." He patted me on the back and my mouth lay open.

"How-" But Newt was already gone, heading for the Palace. Once we got in the city, the place was crawling with people begging for food, sulking around, and trying to build a place to stay, or cook food. A very damaged convertible lay next to a curb. We ran to it. Surprisingly, it still worked. Newt banged his gun, and everybody turns their heads.

"We have medicine to cure the Flare!" Everybody laughed at us. "I know it's crazy!" I shouted as we drove through the street. "But this my friend, is Newt. He caught the Flare, but he survived it. I'm-"

"And who are you? Another munie trying to bribe us to buy something that won't work!" Someone yelled. Everyone laughed and started throwing food at the car.

"No!" I shouted. "I might be a munie, but I am giving this to you for free. If you have the Flare, this could cure you. You could create your own town again. You only get one case. It holds 100. I'll let you be." We stopped, Newt got out of the car and put the case on the passenger's seat. I got out too, and we made our way out of the campsite.

Once we made it back to the Safe Haven, Brenda looked at me, and said "How'd it go?"

"It went as planned, the cranks were hesitant, but we left before we got the result." Newt side. "The bloody cranks are so hesitant."

As we walked back into the city, people cleared a path for us once again and murmurs went around the crowd. Some whispered and pointed at Newt, some just whispered. Others pointed and did nothing. Newt looked down. I could tell he didn't like it. Rumor is Minho had enough of this, and is going to make a speech some day.

We didn't know it was going to be today. "Hello people of the Safe Haven!" Minho announced. "As you know Newtie has returned to the Safe Haven!" A murmur went around the crowd. "Yes, yes, I know, you all think that Newt still has the Flare. Well you think wrong! I can tell you that he does not have the Flare anymore."

"How can you prove that?" Someone yelled throughout the crowd. Snickers went throughout the crowd.

Minho grabbed Newt out of the crowd and everybody stepped back a few big steps. "Newt here, doesn't have any black veins. And my friends, when Thomas put a bullet in his head, there was black veins crawling throughout his face, arms, legs, etc. Thomas was there. Isn't this true?" Minho pointed to me.

"Me? Yeah I was there. And he had all the things that Minho said. So don't need to keep on with this stay away from Newt stuff." I said.

"Thanks Tommy." Newt whispered and walked away, away from the crowd, away from the Haven.

Silence went around the village. Minho broke it. "Do you believe me now?" More silence.

"Yeah. Mmm hmm. Yup. Don't care." Went around the village. I couldn't tell if they were sarcastic or actually half-hearted mean it.

I found Newt at the grave, staring at his crossed out name. "Did they believe him? And how the bloody hell did they get this over here?" Newt said, not turning around.

"I don't know." I chuckled. "And probably." I sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I was still dead." He sighed and put his head down.

"I know." I didn't know if I made the right move, but I put my arm around his shoulder, and he did the same. The sun slowly dropped below the mountains and we headed back up to the town.

Shouts and screams came from the village. "Again!?" I said. We ran to the village and saw WICKED soldiers kidnapping people, killing people, and our forces fighting them. "Why does this always happen?" I sighed and picked up a gun from a dead body on the floor.

"I don't know." Newt did the same.

I ran into battle, shot some people and saw Breda struggling to get a bag off her head as she was hauled away. "Brenda!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could over to her. I punched the soldier in the jaw, hoping to throw him off. It just drew my attention. He shot me with the gun.

I tried screaming, I couldn't as my vision was absorbed into blackness. I couldn't control myself as the electricity went throughout my body. The pain and fear surged through me once more. I tried to get up but couldn't. I tried not to panic, but did it anyways. I gave up as I let myself be a ragdoll.


	3. Chapter 3: the Dream

**A/N: I so sorry I already posted the first chapter and then realized that I wrote it was a beach but really they on the mountains! Oof I'm so sorry! They are really on the mountains, because remember in the first book they moved to another safe haven?**

**GA/N: yo ma peeps so I'm sowi for being busy and making ma bff do this by herself ;-; BUT HOPE U ENJOY!**

Ch: 3 The dream

I walked down a long, cold corridor with no pictures or anything to make someone feel at home and my dream shifted. I was in the Glade again. The big ivy covered walls surrounding me. Fy Pan's kitchen, the gardens, all there. Then I saw Newt, Alby, and Chuck over by the walls. I walked towards them. When I got about a few yards away from them, I felt something heavy appear in my hand.

A gun.

Dream Newt notice me with blank eyes and didn't move or show any emotions. Soon the others did the same. Then Newt's voice rang around the glade; "Please, Tommy. Please."

Then Chucks voice. "When you find my mother… tell her…" And the voices repeated over and over and over again. Louder each time. I crouched on my knees and plugged my ears. My dream friends came over to me and started laughing. I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I ran into the maze. As fast as I could. I didn't stop until it was night. Then my dream shifted again.

It was Rat Man. "Hello, Thomas." He smirked at me. I was tied onto a chair. Rope binding me down to the chair. "I want you to wake up now. To interrogate you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You are sleeping Thomas wake up!" Janson screamed at my face. I realized what was happening. My eyes snapped open.

"Had a nice dream?" He said pointing out the ropes that latched my aching body down.

"What did you do this time, Rat Man?" I began to pull the ropes attempting to break free. "Oh just having spies in every Crank Palace to see which abandoned Safe Haven you were in. Now," He slammed his hand on the table. "What were you doing with those serums?"

"Brenda-"

"Oh first thing you do is blame it on your friend." He pointed next to me, Brenda sat there, binded to a chair too. The only thing different is that she had a gag in her mouth.

"Where's Newt?" I say looking to the other side of me. Minho was there. I looked around the room, and there was no one else. Minho tried to yell, but it was muffled by the gag he also had in his mouth.

"Oh, he's somewhere." He smirked and picked at his nails.

"Tell me what you did with the serums, and I'll show you where Newt is." I looked a Brenda. She her head shook no. Minho's head also shook no. But what about Newt…

"Ok. I'll tell you. We just wanted to give the cranks a chance." I said. "Now where is Newt?" Janson talked something in his Walkie Talkie and Newt came in, hands behind his back as and he looked like he was struggling to get away from the guards.

"Thanks. It was just a luier to tell me what was going on. I know you'll always put your friends/people first. Now you will pay the price."

"What's the price?"

"You'll see." He smirked, and pulled Newt away.


	4. Chapter 4: The price

**A/N: So my partner might not be editing for a while, I will still publish every Wednesday, she is having some issues, so I hope you still read this. Also if you can please write some feedback. I really apreiciate it. Now without further ado, let's get on with chapter.**

Ch 4: The price

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" I cried. I put my head down and a gag went over my mouth. Tears streamed down my face. How could I be so stupid? I should've just said no like my instincts said too. But Brenda insited, and I couldn't stop from saying no.

Somehow Brenda got the gag out of her mouth and started yelling at me. "It's always Newt, isn't it?" She said in a huff. "What if-what if I died, huh? Or Minho? How would you react? And we aren't immunes! We can't cheat death like Newt did! And you didn't even react when Teresa died! Tom! Stop being so absorbed with Newt Tom!" I flinched at the words _Tom._

"So you do care, do you?" But then a guard noticed and put the gag over her mouth again. All she could do was glare at me, and the WICKED soldier.

Soon enough a WICKED soldier came in and did the oddest thing. She undid the gag in Bredna's mouth, my mouth, and Minho's. Then she took off her mask. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I joined WICKED. Well, it was ruled by a nice owner, until Janson took over." She shuttered. The girl was pale with freckles and red straight hair that went down to her shoulders. She looked no older than 16.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." She chuckled. "Name's Evanlyn."

"Nice name. Now do you mind helping us with the ropes?" I moshoned my eyes down while she untied them then sat down.

"I'm assuming you're looking for your friend, Newt?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"He's forced to work for WICKED and tell them everything you guys know. They're going to drug him to make him tell the truth. I'm not sure what it is."

"Thanks." I got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait." Brenda said calmly and I stopped. "We should take Evanlyn."

"Why?" Minho asked. "She works for WICKED."

"I don't. I quit. Take me or leave me, I'm just here to help." Avanlyn said and stood up. She took off the outfit and underneath was another outfit. A normal, casual outfit. White shirt black jacket and jeans. She also wore running shoes.

"Did you-"

"Just take her." Brenda said, a little irritated and dragged the girl by the wrist. Brenda walked out the door with annoyance. Minho and I tagged along behind, not saying a word. Until now.

"Why is Brenda so mad at me?" I asked.

"Well you haven't been doing anything lately except…" Minho trailed off and started mimicking me. "Is Newt OK? Is he hurt? Nobody touches him." I saw his point. I guess I was a little obsessed with keeping him OK. "And you haven't even felt sad for Teresa." I flinched at the name. "See? I know you still care. Just… Newt can take care of himself." As on que, there was banging and screaming. Then came Newt with Evanlyn right behind.

"That wasn't so hard!" She said cheerfully.

"I hate this girl." Minho muttered in my ear then walked along besides Newt. I tagged along in the back.

It was true. Maybe I should let Newt have a day to himself. Maybe I should just- my thoughts were interrupted by more screams and bangs. "Please tell me that was that girl that bloody saved me." Newt said.

"I'm right here." Avanlyn scolded.

"Then who is it?"

"It?" A cruel, dreary voice said. "Looks like we have another trater. And congradulations, Thomas. You took the bait, once again. I will now use you to make more cures and sell it. WICKED will become rich. Thanks to one of your friends of course "He held up immune from the Safe Haven. "I believe this boy's name was Aris." Janson said.

"Was?" Brenda said, slowly shying away.

"Yes, was. And I have you surrounded."


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**A/N: Sorry I missed last week, I've been very busy. And plz leave comments!**

CH5:Surprises

"So you bloody killed him?" Newt remarked, stepping a bit closer.

"Obviously, you kids are so dumb, get with it!" He rolled his eyes.

"Why'd you kill Aris?"

"OK, you guys are now getting on my nerves. 1, he's the enemy, 2, I took out his brain since Thomas didn't want me to take out his. It's a win, win. Thomas is saved, the guy who ran away from you is not." Janson shrugged.

"How'd Janson get here?" Minho spoke up.

"Pfft. Aris was wandering around nearby and we took him in, saw that he was immune, took out his brain while he was asleep."

"That's brutal." Minho shouted and ran at him. Brenda, Newt and I both had to hold him from attacking Rat Man. Part of me wanted to let Minho kill him.

"So why do you need us? I mean, you already have what you want." Newt said.

"Yeah but we don't have Thomas's blood." With that I was ranked away, down a hallway, into a room. I was shoved into the room I was in when they told everybody else the Flare had gotten to me. When we escaped from WICKED the first time. Now it just seems like a game. Get captured, escape, then move again.

Night drew closer and I was afraid to sleep. Not just because Aris's brain was taken out while he was asleep, but questions were stirred up in my brain. What were they going to do with my friends. Will they let them free since they're here, or kill them? Why my blood? So many questions I couldn't answer.

My eyelids started to droop. I didn't let them. I tried to have my eyes wide. So I would be alarmed at all times. I shifted over on my bed. 12:00 AM it read.

"I've been awake this long. Remember?" I whispered to myself, and ran my fingers through my sandy brown hair.

In the morning I woke up to doctors picking at my face. I started to panic. I fell asleep. What if they were already done with extracting out my brain?

"Sir, he's awake." I heard a doctor say.

"Put him to sleep." I heard Rat Man say.

"But sir, the anestesia-"

"Put. Him. To. Sleep." Janson repeated.

Soon enough I was asleep again. I woke up a moment later, no doctors poking at my face or anything. I was glad. Then I focused on the big things. I'm still trapped in the room. Just then another question came. Why did they have to put me to sleep?

"How's it going?" The speaker in the corner said.

"Oh yeah. It's great. Just the same room over and over and over again… Have any other room?" I said in a very sarcastic tone.

No reply came from the speaker. After that came a chain of actions. Alarms went off then the door busted open and along came Newt and Minho. "You've saved us so many times it's about time we saved your bloody ass." Newt said.

"Whoa. Okay!" I smiled and ran out of the jail cell, wondering how many surprises Newt may pull next.


	6. Chapter 6: WICKED

**A/N: Did I miss yesterday? I don't know, but I'll just post anyways...I bring good news! Potato will be able to edit soon, although I don't know how soon.**

Ch 6: WICKED

"Listen up!" Janson slapped his hand on the table. "Those little Lab Rats-" A snicker was somewhere in the crowd, and Janson went to inspect. He slowly walked down the stage and into the crowd, inspecting each face for guilt.

"It was him!" A young lady said, and pointed to a man. Janson nodded and took him by the shirt.

"Why? Why did you snicker?" Janson said and slammed him on a wall.

"I-I…" was all the man could make out.

"Take him away." Janson said and walked on stage again. Then he thrusted a finger onto the giant screen. There were 4 pictures, all labeled fugitive. "These are all the people who escaped. I don't care if any of these three die," He pointed to Newt, Minho, and Avalyen. "But keep Thomas alive, that is our source."

A murmur of agreement went throughout the crowd. "Good! Now, let me show you the map of the Safe Havens! If we know correctly, they will be going to one of these," He pointed to each Safe Haven. "Spys, you can go to each one with a Walkie Talkie and report back! Guards, up the security, and… do whatever you want. Go!" The crowd evacuated the room, and Janson couldn't help but smile at his plan.


	7. Chapter 7: Diversion

**A/N: Okay guys! My partner is back! She actually wrote ¾'s of this chapter. So I hope you like it. Since it is summer, we will probably be busy so that's why I've missed some Wednesday's. Don't be afraid to leave feedback! We love it. :3**

Chapter 7: Diversion

"Did you save the others?" I asked.

"No, I bloody just left them there, of course I did, Tommy!" Newt said.

"Okay, but what about their getaway car?" I asked, not wanting to leave my home behind.

Newt sighed. "We are the distraction. The jet is going to come and pick them up."

"WICKED is going to come after us?"

"Yes, Tommy-"

I looked up in the air to see three red twigs, that were hurled into the sky.

"That's our que," newt said stretching his right arm over the other.

"Got it," I said acting like I knew exactly what to do.

Newt looked at me through the corner of his eye then did a little laugh under his breath, "Don't die."

I recalled those two words from the maze. And to be honest I was stunned...

"Come on, greenie." Newt said running ahead of me.

"Ha! I thought greenie days where over!" I said meeting Newt at his side.


	8. Chapter 8: MRI time!

**A/N: I have a surprise coming for you… do you ship someone in the Maze Runner series? (hint, hint) Although it doesn't come in right away. It's just a tiny easter egg.**

Chapter 8: Surprise!

As the red twinges fell from the sky, I heard shouts and screams. A rush of panic and excitement went over me. This felt like the maze all over again somehow.

I tripped over several shrubs and twigs to finally latch myself onto the jet. But despite that you could hear the treacherous roars of guards yelling "Go, go, go!" In the distance.

"That's odd. They should've been shooting at us 5 minutes ago, considering that the alarms were already on. Shouldn't they be scouting the area?" Minho yelled in a gutted tone.

Soon we halted to a mangy landing. Then we got off.

The tararian was rigid so with my luck I tripped on the earth's roots, and actually fell over the second time. "You bloody okay, mate?" Newt asked and pulled me up with his left hand.

"Y-yeah." I said. I twinged and fell over again. "What is happening?" I said gasping for air.

"Search your pants!" Minho demanded. But the thing that was making me fall was over already, at least, for the meantime. "What?"

For a minute straight Minho forced me to pat myself down when...

"Gah!" Newt fell over, blood soaking his shoulder.

"Okay, times up Ants- In- Your -Pants -Person." Minho said.

I looked at Minho and Newt back and forth not knowing what to do.

"Uh, Gotta cloth?" Newt said applying pressure to his shoulder.

"I do." I said and itched my pants. Then I took my extra shirt off from underneath."

"Thanks mate." Newt grunted and got up. "I can walk. Carry Tommy."

I was carried throughout the rest of the trip. After running through more bushes, we made it to the jet, and took off. Newt was treated at the medic, and so was I.

We were both in the same room, and Newt was passed out. "Bullet in the shoulder." Brenda said wiping her forehead. My jaw shuddered.

You would have thought that I would be more calm, right? Since he was once… Dead.

I took a deep breath.

While Newts words echoed in my mind as if I was in a trance, "Please, Tommy. Please."

"Sorry." She said. "Let's see what's up with you. Couldn't control yourself, right?"

I shook my head to release myself from the trance

"Ya- For a second." I said.

"MRI tomorrow. 'Kay?" She smiled.

"They have that here?"

"No, we're living here with no backup, food, or water." Brenda said, in a very sarcastic tone.

"Okay then." I sighed.

The next day, I had an IV in me, and I was laying in a white ring. "Okay, you are going to go to sleep in three… two… one…" I felt a cold shiver up my arm, then my eyes started to droop. I couldn't fight it. Soon, all I saw was black. Five seconds later, I woke up, and I was laying on a bed.

Newt was still asleep next to me. I felt something so deep when I saw his eyes closed. I didn't know what it was.

"Can I take the IV out now?" Brenda said, and smiled at me. Her smile warmed my heart, making me feel better.

"Yeah." It felt like a finger lightly touching me down my arm. It tickled a little. But I kept my face straight.

"I'm going to tell you what happened-" But before Brenda could finish Newt woke up.

I rubbed my eyes while Brenda got up to mend Newt.

"Let's talk about this later," she said while her hand flickered in the air like a firework.


	9. Chapter 9: Rejected

CHAPTER 9: Rejected.

I lay awake on the cold ground of the box. Meanwhile the rusted chains rattled against each other until the box went to a rough halt.

I realized what was happening. This? Again? "No!" I screamed and sat back down. The doors slowly lifted and a rope was lowered down to me. Only one thing changed this time. I had my memories. Then I realized. This was a dream. A bad one.

"Ugh!" I threw my shoe at the wood crate that was about 3 feet away from me. Only thinking about the longing to leave this nightmare. A second passed by and yet not even a word from the person who lowered the rope down to me.

Finally I was hoisted up. But then the scenery transitioned to when we were traveling the scorch, and the lightning storm happened. I got zapped by lightning and was flinged 50 feet to the right. No one noticed.

"Help!" I screamed runny nose and sweaty grasping hope that someone would notice me. But no one did.

My body began to shake as if someone was shaking me from another realm.

"Thomas!" Someone screamed in the back of my mind. "Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Brenda shaking me. "What!?" I yelled and sat up.

"Ow. My ear." She said and touched it. "You were just twitching, and doing all sorts of weird things but I knew you were sleeping, and your vitals were okay."

"I guess that's good, sorry about that." I said heaving for air.

I looked beside me to see a plain, clean, well put together bed where Newt lied, before my slumber. "Where did he go?" I asked Brenda.

"I don't know. But he was healing fine. Just in a cast. I said he could go anywhere just not to far from the medic. He just asked if he could go somewhere, so I granted that for him." Brenda sighed and picked up a clipboard. "Here is what's wrong with you. They implanted something in your brain to make you have muscle spasms. We can take it out."

"Implanted?" I asked, looking at her confused. Brenda sat down beside my feet then brushed her hair back behind her ears.

"You'll be fine, Thomas. Trust me."

"Okay…?" I said, in a very small voice. I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. But nothing happened.

"Tomorrow." Brenda said and left.

Newt stepped into the round archway that led into the room I was in.

"Are you ok, mate?" Newt said cross armed leaning against the archway. "I came here as soon as I realized you finally woke up."

"I'm fine," I looked up at the roof of the jet waiting for something to happen. Like it always does. But this time things seemed a bit too normal.

"Have you ever read The King Of The Rings?" Newt asked. "My mother used to read me them when I was younger." Newt laughed, "it's funny I remember that now that she is dead."

"Wow, she must be a fast reader. Those books are thicker than Harry Popper." I said.

"Well, there is the main character, where he does really nothing and just gets into trouble all the time… and the elf and dwarf, a few other hobbits do all the work. And I just feel like the one that gets into trouble all the time."

"What are saying?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What I'm trying to say is… is that I'll just slow you down. Having to worry about me not catching the flare, or my limp. It's best that you and Minho go on missions without me." He said and turned to leave.

"Newt-" I said raising my hand in front of me like I was trying to grab him by the neck of his shirt. Alone again huh? I sat myself up straight, stressed out from the words Newt said. Could he have been right? No. My fist began to clench while I thought about the times Newt had actually helped on the missions, and? I was angry. I truly was. Newt will always be the glue…


	10. Chapter 10: NEWTMAS EASTER EGG

**A/N: Okay so this is the chapter where I'm probably going to get yelled at by many fans who either do Trenda, Thominho, or Thomesa. So just don't yell at me, otay? ;-; **

Chapter 10: Newtmas

The next day I was pacing around the room. Back and forth. I looked at the clock. 7 o' clock. Not time yet. It agitated me. An hour passed. 8 o' clock. Not time yet. It irritated me even more while the minutes passed by. My surgery was at 10. Not 7, 8, or 9. 10.

At 10, Brenda started to walk towards me, towing a trolley filled with scapula and all sorts of steal objects. "It's time." Brenda said stretching a paper mask over her ears.

The sounds of the plastic gloves she pulled over her hands began to get to me. But finally it was time to start the procedure.

The IV was injected in my arm again and I was put into a deep sleep once more, but this time I was terrified, because if this surgery goes wrong I'll die.

Although I woke up a second later okay. Besides that my head was throbbing due to the surgery's effect on my brain. But it was worth it in the end.

"Yo wassup my bois today we will be playing… Life!" Minho burst in with a microphone and glasses on. "Yo my homie how you doing today?"

I laughed at Minho's grand entrance "Uh, I just got brain surgery?" I said.

"Yeah I know but how do you like my grand entrance...and I just want to know how my friend is doing after brain surgery. Jeez lighten up a bit." He said and took off the glasses.

"I love it. And-" I heard Brenda yelling from down the hall.

"No visitors! He literally just woke up! Idiots move out of the way!"

"Sorry- lighten-" Minho said quietly

"Don't try me Minho!" Brenda yelled down the hall, getting closer from the tone of her voice.

I could hear her stomping and soon she was right in front of Minho.

"Just get out." Brenda said grudgingly holding back a slap.

"Okay!" Minho said with his hands up and left.

Soon after Brenda sat down in the corner writing down words on her clipboard.

The next couple hours was alone time. I thought about what Newt had said, why Minho was acting a little weird- or was that just me. The image of Newt saying his last words flashed through my mind again. I pushed it aside.

A bit of time has passed and I realized no one was here, especially Brenda. So I decided to get up and walk around.

I made sure no one saw me by hiding behind the corners and checking before I ran to the next one. "Hey greenie." A deep voice said behind me. Gally. I forgot about him. I pretended that I didn't notice him then jumped to the next corner. "What are you doing up?" He said wit a glare.

"Nothing. Just a walk for fresh air." I brushed him off.

"Alright then." He put his hand around my mouth and carried me away. I tried to scream but all came out was a muffled whisper.

I was tied down to a chair in a small lightless mysterious room I swore I never saw before. Then to surprise a light flickered on above me one.

"What do you know about WICKED. And How'd they put that device in your head." He demanded.

"N-nothing. Which answers another one of my questions, Why they put me to sleep." I sighed.

"Keep talking."

"I think they only want me. My blood. They think I'm the cure. But really, what's going to happen when I'm dead? They don't care if the whole Safe Haven is in ruins. They just want me. Me. That's it. Gally? Why are you doing this?"

"Alright. Thanks mate." A new voice said out of the blue.

"No problem Newt." I heard a door slam, and Gally knelt down in front of me.

"You probably have a lot of questions right now. I'm only going to tell you three things; 1), Newt wanted to know what you knew about WICKED. Why? Because he just wanted to know what we were going up against. 2), He likes to see the whole picture. 3), why did he send me? Because he knew you were going to sneak up and it seemed like a 'Gally thing' for me to do." Gally quickly said, looking over his shoulder. "I don't know what's between you two, but somethings up. See ya greenie." And he left.

I got up from the chair and went to go catch Newt. "Newt?" He didn't stop. He was already on the other side of the kitchen. _This is a really big jet. _I thought.

"What." He said and kept walking.

"Why are you doing this?" I said, now jogging.

"Tommy, just stop."

"Please!" I said grabbing his arm.

Newt turned around in a huff. "Because Tommy, you've done all this stuff for me, you've protected me, went on a mission for me, not even knowing if I was alive or not! And I'm just putting you in danger. That's why I quit your missions. And im truly sorry Gally tied you up but I know you are keeping information that other people should know. They want you. You!"

"Once the Glue, always the Glue." I muttered under my breath. "So why are you trying to protect me? I can handle myself too you know."

Newt bit his lip and looked down. "I...like you." I could tell that he was hurt by the way he ran away from me… But at that moment I didn't know what to do. So I stayed still.


	11. Chapter 11: Mission

**A/N: Well, let's just say don't get mad at me, things get better, I promise.**

Chapter 11: Mission

"Oh no! Tor is in a cave! Well, sometimes you just need to be captured to know something…" I stared at the Tv while Tor Ragnorok spoke trying to comprehend what Newt said. And luckly I came to a conclusion. Newt really does like me. Like, as a friend. Yeah, Right? Its been a week now and Newt hasn't talked to me since.

"So…" Minho said, coming up behind me. "Vince wants us to go scout out for a new Safe Haven. Not an abandoned one."

"Why us…" I said, lazily and turned off the TV.

"We've survived this far-"

"Okay…"

"We're going with Brenda, and Gally." Minho sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Minho said.

"Yeah, just tired. Let's go." We walked to the garage of the jet and grabbed walkie talkies, and a parachute. Brenda, Gally, and Minho all put on their parachute and grabbed walkie talkies. I jumped out of the hatch. The wind ripped at my hair and clothes. My eyes felt really dry from the wind. Then I made the parachute come out and I shot up 50 feet then stopped.

Once we landed on the ground, I noticed the difference from the hard steal flooring of the jet to the soft green grass of the grove. It was nice to be on the ground again.

"Yeah!" Minho whooped and hopped around.

"We don't have all year." Gally said and looked at his watch. "Come on greenie."

I rolled my eyes and trudged behind. What was up with me? I've just been this drag on everyone. Why? "Okay, here's the plan. We'll break up into two groups. One walkie talkie goes to the base, the other one goes to the other group. There is also a button to send coordinates. I'll go with Thomas, Minho and Gally will be another group. Deal? Great. Three, two, one, go!"

That night I had a dream. It wasn't like most dreams though. I was back at the Scorch Trials, Teresa infront of me. "I only ever care for…" She said, and the same blank expression she made when dead.

Why'd I have the dream? Why is Teresa's death coming back? Was it because I pushed it aside unlike Newt's death? Am I guilty? Or did Newt's words remind me of Teresa? I don't understand.

"Rise and shine fussy pants." My eyes flickered open and Brenda was sitting next to me.

"Morning," I said in a lazy tone.

"Let's hit the rode." She said in a very annoyed tone. What was her deal?


	12. Chapter 12: CRINGE

**A/N: Oh the cringe. I'm swimming in it. I'm dying in it. *Coughs. dies***

CHapter 12 (this May be too epic to handle cough = cringe) City

Minho's POV:

"Now watch me whip! Now watch me-" I started to sing.

"Will you cut that out?" Gally huffed.

"Then I'll brush and brush-"

"Nooooooooooo!" Gally whined and covered his ears. "Wait. Look!"

"What?" I said and stood beside him.

"It's a fully working city!?"

"How? I thought that was the last one." I grabbed my walkie talkie, and so did Gally. "Coming in 2nd group, we found a fully working city." No reply. "Guys?"

"Idiot. You didn't put in any batteries." Gally said. "Coming in HQ. We found a fully working city."

"Come in, you said, a bloody fully working city?" Newt replied.

Gally smirked. "Yeah."

"Well you guys go check it out and report if it's safe, and WICKED free."

"You got it Newt. Also can you pass the news onto Brenda? Minho didn't put in batteries."

Newt sighed. "Yeah mate. Over and out."

"Well, let's go check out the village. You first!" I cheerfully said. Once we started walking I sang "Following the leader, the leader, following the-"

"No, please stop."


	13. Ch 13 13 IDK why this chapter is short

**A/N: Sorry I don't know why this chapter is so short. ;-; also my friend is moving soon so she won't be around for a little while.**

Chapter 13 i think

"Brenda, your walkie talkie."

"Hello?" The faint voice of someone came in through the walkie talkie.

"Come in." Brenda answered.

"Mate this is Newt, umm… Minho said that he found a city. They are going to check it out. I'm sending you the coordinates. Over and out."

"A city? Like, fully working?" I asked.

"Let's find out."


	14. Chapter 14: The plan of epicness

Chapter 14

Brenda and I ventured out into nothingness once again… "Do you have any water?" Brenda said. "My mouth is dry."

I handed her my canteen and we kept walking for about two more days. "Is that?"

"Lights?" Brenda finished my sentences.

We ran, my heart thumping faster with each step. We approached the building and just hugged it.

"Tom?" I was expecting Minho to say it, but a female voice said it. "Yes, I've been waiting for you!" I looked up.

"Teresa?" The same fierce blue eyes, black hair.

Teresa appeared, coming around the corner. She was in a wheelchair. Teresa noticed I was starring. "They are going to give me prosthetic legs tomorrow."

"Okay. How are you alive? How are you-" Teresa shushed me.

"I transported Gally and Minho into a safer spot where they can't be found by WICKED. I'm the draw, Tom. Ava Paige found me unconscious, clinging onto life by a thread. They started working on me. But then Ava lost hope… Janson saved me. He told me what he Was going to do and wanted me to join his side. I refused. But he figured me being out and about was going to draw you in." I opened my mouth but she pulled me and Brenda under a tent/building and hid me behind a crate. Just on que a drone came and swept the area, and then left.

"So why are you helping us?" Brenda asked.

"They want to kill all of the immunes that were not on their side and then use Thomas up. Take all of his blood until he dies." Tears started to form. "I didn't want that. Janson, is a dictator of WICKED."

"Isn't the rest of the Safe Haven coming here?"

"Tomorrow. We have a plan though. Let me bring you to Gally and Minho." We walked the streets, hiding behind things every once and awhile. The streets had blue lights around them, skyscrapers held up high. People with masks on, children living normal lives. Trains soared on the railways across the city and hover cars zooming left and right.

"This is the rest of the people who don't have the flare, well, besides the immunes. It's ruled by WICKED."

"How come no cranks are in here?" We have an invisible force field. It senses if your infected or not. If your not, it'll let you in. I'm guessing you know what it'll do if you are infected." There was a sign that says: WICKED wants you! I made a face at it.

Finally, we made it into a house. "Welcome to my house!" Teresa said and swung open the door. It was a nice, modern house.

"Damn man, I'm so glad your okay." Minho said, and hugged me.

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay. So here's the plan we made. The Safe Haven is going to come through my back door, since I own a big house, it'll barely hold all of us. Then Tom will come up after I go to work. Sadly it's WICKED. He'll say I'm done being captured then escaping again, only to be released again. Then you'll interrupt Janson for an offer of taking over WICKED with a war-"

"You want us to go to war?"

"It's our only shot. Wicked I'll never stop. So we have to stop them."

"Anyways, if we win, we get to take over WICKED and shut it down. If they win, they get to have you. It's the only way Janson will accept the offer."

"Okay…" I wasn't sure about this. Risking my life, something I didn't even know I was going to win! The sliver of sunlight came over the horizon. I heard the shuffling of feet and shadows moving outside from the windows. "Where's everyone going?"

"Inside. Only immunes are aloud to go outside." Teresa sighed. "Although no immune ever does." I heard the floorboards creaked behind me.

"We ready Teresa?" A british accent said. Newt.

"Yup." Let's go into the plan. Teresa wheeled herself outside towards the WICKED facility.

After that I made my way through the city. The blue lights turned off because it was day, and the trains weren't active. Then I finally got to the tallest tower that said WICKED. Teresa was at the front desk.

"Rat Man is on the 5th floor." She handed me a package, and said "Wear that." She stood and showed me the bathroom.

"Working well?" I said, looking at her legs.

"Yeah. Immunes only work at this hour besides Rat Man, so you won't draw that much attention." I went in the bathroom and changed into one of the WICKED soldier uniforms.

I took the elevator up to the 5th floor, a felt the beads of sweat forming under my mask. "This was the war of my life, and mostly, the people who don't have the Flare. We have enough serums. And the family line will hold the DNA. There are many other ways to find cures.

"Janson!" I walked up and took off my sweaty mask.

"Ah, Thomas." He said and clasped his hands.

"I am done, being captured by WICKED, escaping, only to be captured again. So I'm here to stop you. Let's have a battle for the Immune rights. Tomorrow, war. If I win, I get to take over WICKED, if you win, you get to have me. Deal?" I held my hand out.

Rat Man smirked and shook my hand. "Deal."


	15. Chapter 15: FINALE OF SEASON 1

**A/N: So… I'm going to try to maybe make another book about...well, you'll see. It depends what is going on in my life. I might make it on the same story, like a season two. For now, this is the last chapter. And I have a surprise for you. :3**

**GA/N: Okay, so maybe it's a surprise for her, but like, I'M HERE OK? I'M HERE! ;-; I SOWI I WAS GONE I GOT MY ELECTRONICS TAKEN AWAY….T-T why… i'm just going to stop talking...or not...although I may participate in the season 2 book...IDK….okay?**

Chapter 15

"We all know how to fight! We all know how to beat the crap out of WICKED! We blew up the first WICKED with no problem!" Vince announced to the crowd. We all had guns, sheilds, and bombs. The folks were told to stay inside for the night for safety. "So I say we beat the crap out of this WICKED too!"

Cheers erupted from the crowds, I heard some people yelling, "WICKED is not good!" And "Let's rule WICKED!"

"I still remember when you were just a scared little greenie in the box. No memories, but you still had that leadership in you." Newt said behind me. I turned around. "And we need that today." Newt smiled. We hugged. "Let's bloody end this thing."

"Your damn right." I chuckled.

"See you got your girlfriend back." He smiled. Although I could tell it was a fake one.

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Mmm hmm."

"Tom, battles ready." She smiled. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, some rebellious strands of hair escaped the rubber band.

"Alright! Let's end it once and for sure!" I yelled to the crowd.

"Don't be so sure about that, Thomas." Rat Man said, his cool smug look on his face as usual.

"Blah, blah, blah, let's just get on with this." I rolled my eyes and shot my gun at a WICKED soldier's head. He crumples to the ground with a thud. As if on cue, both sides started running. Every now and then, I would see a glimpse of eyes or the movement of curtains through the windows.

Excitement and adrenaline rushed through my veins, making me feel more awake and alive. I shot my gun, another soldier went down. Then another, and another. The excitement made it look like a blur, the village becoming my playground.

But all of that had to end at some point. Some fight was happening on the other side of town, and one of the soldiers's missed and the bullet hit a gunpowder barrel. It exploded and caught the house on fire. The screams coming from inside pierced my ears.

Instincts took over and I started to sprint towards the house, I could hear the heartbeat in my ears, sweat dripping down my temple, my deep breaths in and out.

I went into the burning house and saw the interior. One side was on fire, edging towards the other side, a few cabinets fell down, and some of the ceiling was missing; this told me that the house was going to collapse if the ceiling broke a little more.

"We're going to be okay." I heard a woman hush, and a young girl whimpering. I ran into the non-burned side of the house to find the dining room, and the family standing in the corner, too afraid to go outside.

"Come with me, quickly. The building is about to collapse."

"B-but...the Flare…" The child said and buried deeper into her mother's arms. Her father was filling a backpack with umbrellas, medical masks, etc.

"This is what Brenda was talking about at the beginning…" I muttered. "Look," I say, "Do you want to die, or have at least a chance of living. Plus, your daughter is probably immune because she is probably around 3-"

"2."

"Close enough, the point is, at least your daughter will live." I sighed.

The family huddled, and I could hear a few sniffles. The smokey air was getting thicker, a sign that the fire was coming closer.

"We have to go." I say. Then I look back, the exit to the dining room was blocked by fire. "NOW!" I rush them. We started towards the window of the dining room. I climbed out first, then the kid climbed out, I hoisted her over the window sill, and she just stared.

Before I could say who's next, the ceiling of the dining room collapsed, the wife tried to make a jump for it, but a sliding table caught her leg, and a pan came hurtling towards her head. The father got crushed by wood.

"NO!" The child ran to the building, but whatever was left of the parents, got crushed by the rest of the house. How convenient.

"My parents…" She started to sob in my shoulder. Footsteps approached me. I twirled around and pushed the kid behind me.

"If only you could make a person happy." Janson sneered.

"At least I saved her."

"But she'll never be happy." I pulled out my gun and pointed at him, he did the same. "You'll never-" His shirt became a dark red, the mass of blood growing. His mouth ajar, and his eyes became blank. Janson stumbled to keep his balance, but then fell, gun slipped out of his hand.

"You talk too much." Newt stood behind him, gun in his hand; which was still smoking from the firing of the gun. Minho caught up with Newt and started bowing to him.

"All hail the Mighty Newt!"

"Shut up Peasant." Newt shooed him away.

_**7 Years Later**_

"Hey!" A girl giggled. She had long tangled hair like her mother, and I loved her very deeply. Her name was Brenda. Brenda, the one who I met in the Scorch Trials, came up to next to me.

"It's nice you named your girl after me." She winked.

"You did many things for us. You deserve something big."

"Have I ever told you how stupid you were seven years ago?"

"Don't make me change my decision I made 2 years ago." I laughed.

"Daddy, I'm hungery." Little Brenda said. I picked her up and carried her away to the new Safe Haven. It was the last city. I closed WICKED once I gained control and made sure the city was safe. I walked in the house that used to be the house of the daughter I saved. Sadly, I couldn't save their parents. So I bought the house and fixed it in their honor.

"What's beyond the walls?" She looked at me.

"Nothing of your concern. It's Dangerous. Remember the story I told you? In the maze?"

"Yes Daddy."

"That's whats out there."

"That's scary."

"Right. I'm just keeping you safe." Teresa came around the corner of the house and grabbed Brenda from me.

"You want your 'cheese boogers' again?"

"You know me so well, Mommy." She giggled. Teresa put her down in her high chair. "Where's Uncle Newt?"

"Inside. It's daytime, remember?"

"Right." She sighed. Since Newt was like a brother to me, Brenda called Newt Uncle Newt. Someone banged on the door.

"Minho?" Brenda asked hopefully. Pretty soon, Minho opened the door. His hair was freshy cut. Minho's adopeted daughter, Aliah, came in and sat next to Brenda.

"I heard rumor that Newt found a boyfriend." Aliah whispered in Brenda's ear.

"What?" She whispered back. "Let's find out."

"You guys aren't going anywhere." Teresa chuckled. "Besides. I can hear you, you know."

"Aww man." Aliah sighed. Minho adopted the daughter of the parents who died in the fire. "Can we at least stay up til' nine o' clock to see Newt?"

"Why not?" I grinned. Maybe not everyone has a happy ending. We waited until it was nine o' clock, and Newt came in the door.

"Hey mate!" The british accent was still there, and his messy dirty blonde hair stayed the same. So maybe we did get lucky, and I'm happy about it. Because we do have a happy ending.


	16. Chapter 16: Final and end

**A/N: Soooo I think its a good time to end this series. I'm not doing a season 2 as you can see I have deleted the first chapter of season 2. Soooo...bye? (I right other fanfictions too, percy jackson, stranger things, divergent, etc. So i will be around) ;)**


End file.
